The Initiate That Never Should Have Been
by DakotaWithBlackWings
Summary: This is the tale of Talia, a sixteen year old girl taken from her home to become the Divergent who breaks the faction system. The strongest Divergent to ever be born. She was an experiment, but now she will find out the truth to why she is brought to dystopian Chicago. AU: Has a war, but not like the one in the book. Eventual TobiasXOC
1. Waking Up In the Street

**Hey, all my nerdy followers and others this i my first Divergent fanfiction and I hope all who read it really enjoy my mind baby! **

**I don't own the Divergent Trilogy... **

**-Dakota **

* * *

~Talia P.O.V.~

So, hey my name is Talia Mikelsen and I'm screwed. I woke up in the middle of the road and in a rundown city, and I don't know where it is. The last place I remember being is at the restaurant with my family celebrating my sixteenth birthday. Then, I went outside for some fresh air; when I was knocked over by a passing bicyclist. Finally I woke here in the street of this city with the tall rundown buildings.

The roads were deserted and covered in trash with a network of cracks making their way down the streets in both directions. It's unclear for how long I've been here awake or unconscious. As I was walking down the road I realize I am bare foot. Somewhere along the way I must have lost my shoes. But, now I look at what l'm wearing, a pair of my fades blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with the phrase _And I thought the End of the World couldn't get any worse, _scrolled over the top of it. As I walk down the road, I don't see any existence of people; except for straight ahead of me there are pillars of light coming from behind a series of buildings five or six stories tall, their source seems to be on the other side of the block. When, I come down from the hill and around the corner of the building closest to me.

In the near alley I hear whoops and screams of glee, I walk over to the corner and press myself against the wall. Looking around the corner just slightly, I see a group of four young people near their early twenties. Three guys and one girl, all of them in all black clothing and each with their own amount of piercings and crazily colored hair; except one had really dark brown or black hair hard to tell in the lighting. They were the first people I've seen in a while and hopefully their good enough to point in the direction of the nearest pay phone. This is probably a really bad idea, but here we go anyway.

Walking onto the clearing I say, "Hey, can you guys help me? And I know you don't know me, but I'm looking for the nearest pay phone."

The girl looks at me with confused eyes, "What the hell? A pay phone? What are you talking about?" ,she looks at my clothing with a disapproving look on her alabaster face, "Are you in a faction or are you factionless?"

"A faction? Factionless?"

"Yeah, you know Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, and Amity. The five factions of our city. And factionless those who don't have a faction."

"Oh um, I'm sorry. I n-need to go." After that I ran off very confused, with snickers and giggles behind me. Well now I'm even more screwed. So now my best option is to go to the light.

It takes me nearly ten minutes to get to the light source, and when I get here I find a futuristic looking building. Maybe three stories tall, and with silver shiny paneling on the outside. I circle around the front and find a front glass door, inside I see a large desk with a person dressed in blue pressed suit. Above them a large portrait of a blonde women sits with certain and willful blue eyes. The woman's features are sharp, the picture gives a sort of determined vide. I gather the courage to knock on the door, once I do so the person behind the desk looks up with angry eyes. It turned out to be a man.

He picks up the phone and calls someone, within ten seconds people with guns and dressed in black come to the door and grab my arms without any warning. They begin pulling me away from the doors, when I see the woman from the portrait say something; it is lost in the shouts of words like "factionless" and "homeless scum". She comes to the door and the people stop,

"What are you people doing, to this poor girl?"

"We're taking her away from the building." One of the guard people said.

"Why, what has she done?" the woman proceeds to interrogate.

"She came to the door, and knocked. The factionless aren't allowed in this part of the city, Jeanine."

"So she doesn't look to be factionless. Let's hear her side of the story."

She looks at me giving me clearance to speak, "So um, I really don't know what is going on. But, maybe a half hour ago I woke up in the middle of the road a block or so over. And I ran into some strange dressed in all black people. They asked what faction I was from and I was really confused because I don't know what a faction is. Then I ran away humiliate and confused. Then found this building and knocked on the door to see if I could get some help and direction. Finally, asshole over there called security on me and started to drag me away for no reason. And so now we are here." I said as I pointed to the ground and to the people around me.

"So what's your name then?" The portrait woman asked.

"Talia Mikelsen. And yours?"

"Jeanine Matthews. Now tell my why you don't know what a faction is Miss Mikelsen."

"Well I wouldn't exactly I don't know what a faction is, because I know want a 'faction' is. Which is a small organized, dissenting group with in a larger one. Like of a big group of people put into individual groups, usually a society or political based thing."

"That's certainly right. And that's certainly ironic my Dear Talia. Now would you like to come for some tea and conversation?"

I really don't know want to do now. This night has just gotten so strange. I mean my god, I was knocked out and woke up nowhere near where I was dinner and now I've been called homeless. Then this random lady has a weird interest in me and I very much so don't like it, then she now wishes to have tea with me I the middle of the night. But, I think she's my best bet at contacting my family, and maybe a place to stay till then.

"Yes, that would be great. Considering I have nowhere to go and have no shoes."

"We'll we can arrange a pair of shoes for you and temporarily host you a bed till we can figure out more of a solution."

Jeanine Matthews had a particular gleam on her piercing blue oceans of eyes, to which I don't like.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a comment on this story. I really tried on it! **


	2. Getting to Know My New Surroundings

**A/N: Hey so here's chapter two. And I hope you enjoy this new development of my brain baby! **

**This story is now co-authored with Where Pigs Fly. So please check her out! Read, Review and Love!**

* * *

~Jeanine Matthews P.O.V. ~

Her Divergence is mine, developed by me and she is one of excellence; I wouldn't expect anything less. Talia shows her Divergence in the most astonishing way, through the presentation of herself to the observers around her, for an example she is the daring personality against the Dauntless guards; when dragging her away I didn't see an ounce of distress in her eyes. She presents herself with the confidence of a prideful Dauntless, but without the brutal and cruel side. This girl holds herself to a certain sophistication when walking as a Candor after a truth serum injection, but she is quick to react like an Erudite. Finally, when the Dauntless were dragging her away she did not fight back, even though it was against her will; the way an Amity would react, if attacked. A dominant personality most definitely, all very reliable statistics for my next development.

Though by the look on her face, suggests she's is suspicious of me. Time to put that to ease, I ant have unneeded suspicions, I already have the Abnegation breathing down my neck for unmonitored power usage.

"So, my Dear Talia, what can you tell me of your life," I said my voice smooth, a voice of sly manipulation. I smile slightly, making myself laugh silently.

"If you really want to know. My life is no more ordinary than goldfish. I'm a regular teenage girl who is soon to be a junior in high school. Hobbies include reading, writing, and volleyball. My family kind, loving, supportive, etc. the basic cliché family. Have a two friends, both like me and don't have boyfriend. I'm really not interested in having one anyway. I just started driving and that's basically my life. I mean I'm not the most interesting person, but you got what you wanted. So will answer some of my own questions?" She said with a hushed, tired voice.

Her explanation was quick with very little detail. Does she wish to keep something from me? Are her suspicions put to ease by my casual inquisitive thoughts of her other life? This girl now gives me my own suspicions.

"Well your life seems have a bit of normalcy to it, but that is good for a young girl like yourself. And yes I would be much obliged to answer some of your questions."

She wishes to know of her own society? Good. I will give her what she wants. Without giving too much away, I want her to learn of the place she is from.

"My first question is: What are the factions?"

" Great question to start with. Your one to ask for the whole story aren't you?" She shakes her head 'yes' as I speak of our shared history, "The factions are a society based system our ancestors put into place to stop, the never ending suffering of the ancient world. Our ancestors believed that the worlds suffering came from five main flaws of humanity: Ignorance, Dishonesty, Cowardice, Selfishness, and War. With all those in place the ancestors taught their children the five virtues to live by in their own lives, this teaching has been passed down from generation to the next. There are five factions who live by each virtue: here in our city, they include: Erudite who seek Intelligence over ignorance, the Candor who seek to dissolve dishonesty through always being Honest; no matter the pain it may cause. The Dauntless believe Bravery will save the world from all its weaknesses and smite out cowardice, then there is Abnegation the people who seek to eradicate the world's selfishness through Selflessness, and the last us is Amity the ones who seek enlightenment from a Peaceful life. That there is the background of our cities history." As I explained all this, Talia seemed to keep up, which gave me hope that she was taught her well. That I put her well-being in capable hands, not in completely incompetent hands.

"That makes a lot of sense. I can see where your ancestors came from, but you can't completely erase things like that; because it's human nature. Then, even I you were able to erase those flaws, new ones would develop. Humans aren't flawless, we are like two-sided coins. For every good flaw, there's a bad flaw." she yawns in between words, "Is here a place I can stay because I'm pretty tired." She then yawned again.

"I will have an escort for you to be taken to your room, there I will make sure you have a set of clean clothes. For now, you will have to wait till morning for breakfast."

She nodded and sat back on her chair with sleep tugging at her eyes. Soon one of my people, Jordan, came to collect her as I instructed. He had to shake her awake, she had fallen asleep sitting in the chair.

~Talia P.O.V. ~

After Ms. Matthews had said something about my room, she called someone to escort me to my room for however long; I sat back in my chair and fell asleep. I don't know now long after, but I was shaken awake by a guy not much older than me, maybe seventeen or eighteen. He wore a blue pressed suit, like the man from the front desk, and now that I think about it Jeannie wore a blue pressed suit too. And the front lobby area was covered on a pallet of blue shades. Without any words exchanged I followed the guy, into the nearest elevator and went to the third floor. After the doors ding, and open I follow home down the hall. Then turn right and one more right and then the stops and opens a door.

"This here is your room. In the bathroom there's a new set of clothing for you to wear, for tomorrow. Now have a good night, Miss Mickelson."

"Thank you," I say under my breath.

He again nods and leaves me by myself. I walk into the room to find that it is a pallet of blue shades, just like the rest of the building. To my left there is a queen sized bed, with a blue quilt covering the whole bed with tow pillows on either side. The walls are a dark navy blue, and with light baby blue trim. The bedroom has a certain white-tinted glow to it coming from the light above. There's one two-by-two closet, with the door to the bathroom kitty-corner to it. I walk inside the room to find a woman's pressed blue suit just a Jeanine. It seems to me that all the Erudite are obsessed with the damn color. Since I have nothing to change into, I turn off all the lights and crawl into the bed, under the covers. As soon as my head hits the pillow I black out.

* * *

**i don't own divergent!**


End file.
